User blog:Chimpurin/Fragment of Memories - Chapter Five
Enjoy the story! ---- Three Years Later The sun shone brightly, and the sky was blue and clear without any dark clouds rolled. People were walking around the city, minding their own business or just hanging around to taste some of the foods available there. A girl with long, wavy white hair ran across the street, bundles of files were clutched tightly on her arms. The said girl wore a long sleeved hoodie, with rose patterns stitched neatly onto the tail that reached just above her hips. Underneath the hoodie, she wore knee length blue collared dress with three quarter puffy sleeves; the cuffs and the frills of her dress were pure white in colour. She had dark blue bow tie, and she also wore white apron over the dress. For her footwear, she wore a pair of long white socks and black, low heeled marry jane shoes. The white haired girl was on a rush that she didn't pay any attention towards her surrounding. She was just about to cross the junction when a young man with orange hair came out of the shop. "Whoa!" She exclaimed as she realised that she bumped into someone else. As the result, both of them stumbled backwards. The bundles of files that she was holding scattered across the street. She was on such a panic state because the files were all messed up. She immediately tried her best to collect all of the files, making sure nobody see the contents. The orange haired man only adjusted his glasses and cleaned his suit with his hand before stood up from the ground. His chestnut eyes stared at her, with a mix of anger and concern. "Watch where you are going, mistress. You almost broke my glasses, and do you want to replace it if it breaks?" The man shouted at her. Sweats trickled down her face. "I- I'm so sorry. I was in such a rush that I didn't saw you-" her words were interrupted by the man. "I don't want to hear any excuse!" He was about to scold the girl more, until he took a quick look on her face which was revealed since the hood was removed. She had kunzite pink eyes, fair skin, and she wore a pink ribbon on her hair like a headband. To be honest, he felt bad for yelling at her like that, just because she almost made his glasses broken. The gaze from those pink eyes of hers stole all of his anger away. He scratched the back of his neck lightly, trying to find a way to apologise. "I'm sorry for being so rude to you. Are you hurt?" He said to the girl, extending his hand to her, which she took with delight as he helped her stood up. "I'm fine. I should be the one who apologise since I bumped into you first," she replied to the man. He noticed the files on her hands; they were files that were classified to the Mafia members. "Those files... Are you a Mafia member?" He said lowly so that no one caught them red handed. "Y- yes, I am! I was about to deliver these files to a man named Giles Corey. He recruited me yesterday but I can only meet him today since I have a work to taken care of. Do you know him?" She replied. "I know about him, since he was my Godfather. Do you want me to accompany you? Ah, I forgot to introduce myself, how rude I was. The name's Edward Bishop. Nice to meet you, miss..." "I'm Dorothy. Dorothy Good," she said with a happy tone. "You can just call me Dorothy, Edward." "Dorothy, huh... What a beautiful name for a person like you," Edward said, rubbing his right cheek with his finger. A blush could be seen on his face. Dorothy chuckled when she heard the words, it made his face went mode red. She never expected that even though Edward was a bit rude towards her, he had a soft spot for her. Dorothy herself couldn't understand, but from what people said, this was a love at the first sight. "Thank you for your praise, Edward. Anyway, shall we go now? I bet Godfather Giles must have been waiting." She demanded. "Ah yes! But before that, I want to introduce a friend of mine first," he replied, pointing at a black haired man who was leaning against the wall. Both Edward and Dorothy then walked towards the man. The said man then got his back off the wall, Edward smiled at him. "He's my partner, Dorothy. Go and introduce yourself to him," he said. "Dorothy Good is my name. Yours?" She asked, titling her head to the side. "William, William Hobbs. Nice to meet you, Dorothy," he said calmly. Dorothy eyed the raven haired man silently, her usual kind gaze turned into a serious one. "He looks a little bit suspicious. Is he truly the one they have always been warning me to stay away from?" Dorothy thought to herself, a small pout was formed on her lips. "Hey Dorothy, are you okay?" Edward asked her. She snapped out of her thoughts and giggled nervously. "No! I'm fine, it's just... I find that both of you are very interesting," she replied. "Godfather will be mad if we are late. Let's go," William said to both Edward and Dorothy before walked away. Dorothy pouted at the said man. "Don't mind about him too much. He might look cold at the first time, but he's actually very kind once you have know him," Edward said, patting Dorothy's shoulder. "If you say so, Edward," she replied. Both of them then followed William to the headquarter. A blush could be seen across her cheeks, she was so happy to meet someone as kind as Edward despite their not so well encounter. Little that she knew he was the first person her heart falling for. ----- End of Chapter Five Category:Blog posts